Cough Syrup
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: The Gundam pilots are being turned into chibis! What is behind this twisted turn of events? ..besides the authoress, I mean.
1. Chapter 1

At five o'clock in the morning, all the Gundam pilots were awoken rudely by a certain Chinese teen screaming at the top of his lungs. Most of what he said was Chinese cussing, and ocasionally an 'injustice' or a 'onna' made itself known among the jumble of words, but the main words seemed to be Maxwell.   
"Maxwell!" they heard from their respective rooms, with Wufei's voice getting higher and pronoucing more of a lisp with each word. " Thwis is awll ywour fault!" Curious, three sleepy-eyed, tousled-haired pilots stuck their heads out into the hallway, only to see Duo running by, being chased by Wufei.  
"What'd you do this time?" piped the sleepy-eyed tousle-haired Quatre, watching as the ran down the hall.  
"I'm not sure." replied Duo, and at that moment he jumped down the banister and headed downstairs. Sighing, knowing he would be needed to help spare Duo life, Quatre headed downstairs in his baby-blue boxers.When they found the source of the screaming and yelling, they didn't see Wufei, but a little chibi chinese boy sitting on the floor with a pouty look on his face. The clothes Wufei had been wearing was much to big for him now, so he tripped and tumbled all the way down the stairs. Quatre came down after him, suprised by the scowly chibi that had once been Wufei.Duo was in the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter, where the angry chinese chibi could not reach him. He was holding a mug of coffee, and handed out more mugs as the rest of the team came downstairs.Quatre took a sip of his coffee and burned his tongue.   
"So wat happened to you?" He asked the chibi with a confused expression on his face.  
"Ashk Maxwew." He replied, pointing at Duo, who had a sheepish grin plastered on his face.  
Duo held up his hands in mock surrender, still smiling.  
"This is a great prank, but I must admit, I didn't think up this one."   
Everyone took a swig of their coffee, looking at Duo, uncertain.  
Quatre looked back at Wufei, and tried to get some answers. "So what exactly happened? Duo doesn't know, so don't make me ask him." He added as he saw the chibi start to point at Duo again. Chibi Wu scowled.  
" I wokeded up and I was a chibi." said Wufei. "..And It's awll Maxwell's fwault. He's jwust trying to get away wif it!"   
"Let's not jump to conclusions, people." said Quatre, taking another sip of his coffee so he could think. He coughed and sputtered as he drank.  
"Hn.." said Heero, looking at his teammate.  
"I'm alright..." answered Quatre breathlessly, putting down his cup. He then gave a loud sneeze.  
"Looks like you caught the bug that was going around in the city last time you went down for supplies." observed Trowa.   
"I'll be ok." replied Quatre. "I'll just go get some medicine for it..." He headed down the hall to the bathroom to pull out some cough syrup. Quatre rummaged around in the bathroom for a few minutes before he found the medicine in a cabinet. He drank a bit of the cough syrup and shuddered. It tasted awful. He was tempted to wash out his mouth, but decided against it. He put the cap on, and put the bottle back in the cabinet. He walked back out to the kitchen and sat back down on his chair. Trowa looked at him.   
"You look shorter." He stated. Quatre blinked.  
"I'm not any shorter." He said confusedly.((What a word heehee)) Chibi Wu looked at him.   
"Yoo awe so!" he screeched happily, while the rest of the G-Boys covered their ears.  
"You must be joking. People don't start shrinking from age until they're 60 or so." stated Quatre. He picked up his coffee, took a sip, then shuddered.  
"This much to bitter. Do we have any sugar?" he asked, then went rumaging through the kitchen before anyone could answer. He finally found it on the shelf where it usually was, only it seemed that someone had moved the cabinet up higher.   
"Hey Trwowa!" He yelled across the kitchen to his friend. " Kan you hwelp me rweach the sugar? Swomeone moveded the shwelves..." The now chibi Quatre tried to jump and reach it, but his baggy clothes hindered him.  
Trowa was shocked. (( ///_O )) He got up and helped Chibi Quatre reach the sugar anyway.  
"Something's not right here." Heero muttered as he pulled out his gun. "Are you sure this isn't your fault Duo?" He said calmly as he turned to Duo. Duo shook his head.   
"I already said it wasn't me, what more do you want?" he replied.  
"Hn." Heero grunted. He took off with his gun to try and find the source of the problem. Chibi Quatre was now sitting on the floor with Chibi Wufei. They were fighting over the sugar bowl.  
"MWINE!!MWINE!! " each of the chibis screamed at each other. The bowl finally broke in half, leaving a mess all over the carpet.   
Trowa sighed and got on his knees to clean up the mess, knowing nobody else would. Duo laughed at him.  
"Quiet Maxwell." he muttered. Chibi Wufei was yelling at Chibi Quatre.   
"LOOK WHAT CHOO DID QUATWA!!!" he shouted. Tears welled up in chibi Quatre's eyes.  
"It's not my fawt..." Duo's eyes widened.  
"TAKE COVER TROWA!!! HE'S GONNA BLOW!"  
"What?"  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed chibi Quatre, and ran crying from the room.   
"Guys..." pleaded Trowa. "A litttle help here?"  
"Guy." Duo corrected. Trowa looked around for Heero, remembering he had left to search the house for the cause of the chibification.  
"Ok GUY. A little help." Duo grumbled to himself as he helped Trowa finish cleaning up the sugar, and then went to look for chibi Quatre. Trowa looked at chibi Wufei.  
"What are we going to do with you?" he pondered out loud. Chibi Wu stuck his tongue out at Trowa. Trowa glared at him. The Chinese chibi trembled in fear.  
"Nataku! Save me!" He said, pulling a fuzzy purple blanket over his head.  
Trowa rolled his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cim: Forgot Disclaimer last chapter. Must I go through with it? You know the basic drill. If I actually owned the show, why would I be writing fanfiction?   
P.S. Much thanks to Shiinmegami for helping me write this.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
"Here chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi..." Duo called as he looked for chibi Quatre. He heard a quiet sniffling in the next room. He quietly rounded the corner, only to find Heero, with his gun pointed at chibi Quatre!  
"Omae o Korosu. I'll teach you to sneak up on me like that."  
"Heero!How dare you!" said Duo as he rushed to the chibi's aid, a word here that means ' went and stood in front of the chibi to protect it, even though it meant the possiblility of getting shot'.   
"You should never shoot a chibi! Bad boy!" scorned Duo. Heero simply dropped the gun to his side with a "Hn." and left the room.  
Duo shook his head.   
"Somebody had a liiiiittle too much zero today." He turned around and looked at chibi Quatre.  
"are you ok?" he asked. The blonde chibi nodded, and hugged Duo's leg. Duo sweatdropped.  
"um, yea... you can get off now..." Chibi Quatre smiled sweetly at him. Duo backed away a little bit.  
"Oookay this is getting just plain scary now." He headed back to the kitchen with the chibi to follow him.  
Trowa, meanwhile, had left chibi Wufei alone in the kitchen so he could go to the restroom. This turned out to be a bad idea.  
Chibi Wu had not even had coffee for breakfast, and by now he was very hungry. He searched the cabinets he could reach until he found a giant jar of peanut butter. Unfortunatly, the jar would not open no matter how the chibi tried. Finally, Wufei brought out his chibi kanta and started slashing at the jar. It was no use. The chibi looked for something -anything- that would help him open the jar. Suddenly, he spotted Heero's extra gun on the counter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*BANG*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa was halfway down the hall when he heard the noise. He quickly dashed back to the kitchen to see Chibi Wu sitting in a pile of peanut butter, with a gun by his side. He was eating what was left in the jar happily.  
Trowa's eyes widened as he saw a heap of glass off to the side. He picked up chibi Wufei and carried him to the next room, the chibi screaming as loud as he could. Trowa went back to the kitchen, found a cookie, and gave it to the chibi to keep him quiet as he cleaned up the mess. He sighed as he picked up the gun and hid it in a drawer for Heero to collect later. He got a mop and broom, and set to work cleaning up.  
Just about then Duo raced in, gun drawn, chibi following behind him, only to find Trowa desperatly attempting to clean up the huge mass of peanut butter that covered the kitchen. When I say 'attempting', I mean that Trowa was slipping all in the peanut butter, trying to stand up more than clean.  
"Did Wu do this?'' asked Duo incredualistically ((what a fun word!)).  
Trowa moaned.  
"What do you think?" He sighed. Duo grinned.  
"Well, where's the other chibi? We should keep them seperated..." he said, gesturing to chibi Quatre, who had just peeked into the room.   
"He's sitting on his posterier ((another fun word! ^^)) in another room." He growled, keeping his balance by leaning against the counter.   
"SQWEE!" chibi Quatre sqweeked as he slid in the peanut butter, clear through to the next room.  
"You watch Quat, and I'll go check on Wufei." said Duo, heading in the direction that Trowa had indicated. As Duo opened the door, Chibi Wu raced out from under him and down the hall. Wufei had thrown up all over the carpet. Too much peanut butter, like having eaten too much salad or too much window cleaner, obviously was a bad idea.  
Duo turned and ran after chibi Wu quickly, pretending not to have seen the mess.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
Heero rounded yet another corner, into yet another empty room.  
"H..." he started, but was cut off by a coughing fit. That wasn't right. The perfect soldier was not supposed to get sick. Heero hurried into the bathroom, not wanting to let any of his teamates to know he was sick. He looked through the cabinets, trying to find the cough syrup. He found the cough syrup, right where Quatre had left it. ((Like he knew.)) He drank a bit, and put it back exactly where he had found it, so there be no suspicion. He reached for his gun. It seemed oddly larger and heavier than it did when he came in.   
"Must be the drowsy kind." He squeaked.  
Not even bothering to glance at himself in the mirror, Heero resumed his quest. He turned down the hall, heading into a different room he had never seen before. It was the kind a Giant would use, if there was such a thing as a Giant.  
He walked into the room slowly. He looked around.   
"Whews the giant?" he pondered out loud. He looked at his hand and realized he was holding a gun.   
"Guns awe bad." he said, dropping it to the floor.  
"And big... and heavy..." he said, looking at it.  
His short attention span taking control, Chibi Heero looked around him.   
"I'm hungwy...." he annouced to no one in particular. Stomping out of the room to find a sugary snack, Chibi Heero ran smack into Chibi Wufei.  
Chibi Wu glared at him.   
"Wach whew yoo goin." He said to Chibi Heero. Chibi Heero, although shrunken, was still able to perform the trademarked Heero Yuy Death Glare. Chibi Wufei turned around and ran away, as if on cue. Chibi Heero chased him in hot pursuit. Each of them slid in the peanut butter as they entered the kitchen. Trowa, who was still cleaning, just watched them glide by absent-mindedly, before realizing what he was seeing. He sighed, and went after them.  
"Hwey! Wait fwor me!" Cried chibi Quatre, who had been building a castle from peanut butter. Right now, he scrambled after Trowa and the other chibis. 


End file.
